Giroro
Giroro (ギロロ) is a main character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked corporal (伍長 gochou) in the Keron Army. Character and Appearance Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He has proven to be very strong and resilient, and has been training to be a soldier nearly his entire life. He is a red adult Keronian with a scar on the left side of his face. He has slanted, large eyes and wears a maroon hat of the same style as most Keronians. His symbol is a small yellow skull. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. In the anime, it shows that he had a photo of him with Garuru and his father before arriving on Earth. Without the belt, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. Giroro refuses to live in the base, preferring to take up residency in a small tent in the backyard. He has shown a deep love for trains, and a strong fear of sea cucumbers and ghosts. Along with the other members of the Keroro Platoon, Giroro is afraid of Ketsubakuchiku. In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro/Dororo so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. However, it seems that he may have taken his training more seriously than his friends in an effort to live up to his families expectations of him. Personality Giroro has a very short temper, and is angered easily by incompetence and acts that he deems unfit for soldiers. Keroro happens to be both incompetent and doesn't play the part of a soldier, so he clashes with Giroro a lot, and the two can often be seen fighting. When Giroro first arrived on Pekopon, he was much more aggressive than he is later in the series, and he frequently used physical force to whip Keroro and the others into shape. He also acted very insubordinate, and left the platoon for a time and tried to take over the planet by himself. Though he is hot-headed and aggressive, he is a good person at heart and he mostly tries to do what he thinks is right and what is best for everyone. He is loyal to his friends and tries to do what he can and what he feels is in order so that they are safe and happy. History Childhood Giroro was a decidedly atypical child. He was unusually intense for someone of his age and at approximately 10 years old he began to train himself vigorously for the army. As in adulthood, he idolized his older brother and was very proud of him (though, unlike in his adult years, he did not feel the fear and intimidation for his brother that he develops later on). Often, it was Giroro rather than Keroro who would often have to save the weak and sickly Zeroro from near fatal disasters. After his military training, he entered a war along with Keroro and Zeroro, and appears to have suffered long-term damage from it; he is easily startled and has a very 'war' mindset. He also once mistook a pinecone for a grenade. he has razor-sharp reflexes and is always expecting an attack. To him, everything is a battle. It is said that Giroro's scar was obtained during a battle, but was revealed that it was actually Keroro who caused the scar. Giroro's lifelong dream besides being great like his brother is being a train conductor. Life with the Hinata family Giroro, upon arrival on Pekopon, first gathered information on the Hinata family before finding Keroro and entering the home by exploding through the TV. He set traps all over the house, but was easily defeated by Natsumi who evaded every single one without a scratch. Giroro, impressed by Natsumi's battle skills, spares the Hinata family and ends up living in a tent in their backyard. A while afterwards, he rescues a small cat with pale pink (almost white) fur from the rain, who stays with him in tent to this day. Crossover Appearance Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Giroro appears as a Solo Unit. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Giroro is one of the characters from Keroro Gunsou side. Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters